


The Doctor Will See You Now

by vaderina



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Mental Health Issues, Psychologists & Psychiatrists
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 06:45:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9223622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaderina/pseuds/vaderina
Summary: Dr Percival Graves, newly minted psychiatrist looks in on his first patient, "Dr." Newt Scamander.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta read.  
> Don't own the characters, only the typos and mistakes.

Dr. Percival Graves sat down with a clipboard in his hands. Opposite him sat one Dr. Newton Scamander who insisted on being called Newt. He was Graves’ favourite patient - he seemed to love taking notes of their meetings and anything else he saw. There was always a notebook in his hand and he eagerly jotted things into it whenever he found something fascinating. They were in the right place for Newt to get treatment though, Graves was employed by MACUSA, one of the finest wizarding leaders of the world. He had been an Auror but after last year’s fiasco he had found his true calling as a psychiatrist. Now, he helped troubled wizards back onto their feet and Newt was his first real case.

Newt seemed to exist in a world of constant wonder. He asked Graves almost as many questions as Graves asked him. They ranged from the mundane of how he was to asking after his imaginary creatures. There was the niffler who stole everything, the demiguise who was almost constantly invisible, the occamy who could flit between sizes and the nundu who was nigh on constantly aggressive. Graves found that he enjoyed talking to Newt about these creatures and could engage him in great detail about these imaginary beasts. Newt would frantically scribble away with a small smile on his lips as they talked. Sometimes Newt could be exceptionally insightful – to the point that Graves wanted to start believing in psychics. There were still bad days for Graves, his mind would occasionally whisper to him about Grindelwald and all that had happened. On those days Newt would have a thoughtful expression and ask about his imprisonment and how Grindelwald took over his life. He would nod and make notes, much more subdued than usual. Graves never mentioned Grindelwald to Newt to start with, he didn’t know how the other man knew about all that had happened to him. Still, it was nice that the other man seemed to care so much and professional or not, talking to Newt about his experiences actually helped quiet his mind.

Their current session was going much like the others. Graves didn’t want to talk about Grindelwald, instead he asked after the niffler. Newt smiled and launched into how all the cutlery had been stolen from the cafeteria because it was shiny and left unattended for 5 minutes the previous day. Graves laughed at the image of Newt having to try and eat his lunch without and cutlery. It was an oddly endearing image. The only thing Graves couldn’t quite piece together about Newt were the scratches and bruises on his arm. Graves had once suspected that maybe the other man did it to himself but upon closer inspection those were not self-inflicted wounds. Newt maintained that the nundu was responsible for it. Eventually Graves let it slide, Newt didn’t seem like the type to self-harm and if the injuries were not impacting negatively on his mental health then he was going to leave well enough alone. Newt had other more important things to focus on than worrying about where his bruises had come from.

A bell rang to signal the end of their session. Newt stood with a gentle smile, shook Graves’ hand and left. He was always so polite at the end of a talk, though he always left first and disappeared almost immediately after the session, probably to go make notes on his creatures. Graves trailed after him slowly, looking at his own note. Sometimes he felt as though Newt counted him as one of his rescued creatures that needed help rehabilitating back into the wild. He shook his head and ambled down the corridor to his office which sometimes served as a bedroom when he was too tired to try and go home. Graves sat down tiredly on his office chair and started writing up the paperwork from his session with Newt.

Meanwhile Newt sat in the staff area of MACUSA - St Mungo’s Aggravated and Chronically Unstable Secure Area - it housed some of the most unstable wizards and witches who weren’t able to live in normal society. He had five individuals in his care, all with a stunning variety of needs. Mr. Nundu’s anger management issues were slowly coming under control though every now and then a violent outburst caught them off guard. There was Ms. Occamy who was rapid cyclic bipolar, her moods whipping wildly between larger than life and hiding in her bed hoping to not exist. Old Mrs. Niffler was a difficult case, she was compelled to steal anything shiny and hide it in her underwear until she could smuggle it back to her room where she would stash it all under her mattress. The canteen decided to order in new cutlery after where it had been. Newt was fond of Ms. Demiguise with her timid nature. She was so anxious of everything everywhere that she avoided almost all situations and operated on the odds of things going in her favour. She was a gentle soul though it took Newt a long time to earn her trust. His final and newest patient was Percival Graves. He had a high powered job at central government as director of something or other. However it proved too much eventually and he developed an alter ego to cope with the stress and making unsavoury decisions. His psychosis was becoming more manageable, his Grindelwald persona hadn’t made an appearance in months. Instead he took on the image of Newt’s role and thought he was Newt’s psychiatrist. It was fascinating the way he built up his world where Newt was a collector of creatures that didn’t exist. Still, Newt mused, it wouldn’t do well to let all his patients together, that really was just asking for trouble. He finished his cup of tea with a sigh and set about carrying on with his morning rounds, drawing up treatment plans and how to implement them over the following week.


End file.
